It is known in the art to provide a variety of call services in addition to basic call completion. One such service is automatic voice messaging in which a call encountering a busy or ring-no-answer condition is redirected to a voice messaging platform where the caller can record a message for the called party. The called party is then provided with a message waiting indicator (MWI) in the form of a stutter dial tone or a flashing light on the called party's telephone and, the called party, upon detection of the MWI, can dial into the platform to retrieve the recorded message from his/her mailbox.